Power semiconductor switches that are able to withstand a blocking voltage of several hundred Volts at high current rating are typically implemented as vertical transistors with a gate electrode formed in trenches in a semiconductor body, wherein the semiconductor body is based on a semiconducting material such as silicon (Si) or silicon carbide (SiC), by way of example.
It is desirable to improve the reliability of power semiconductor devices such as power semiconductor switches.